


May Not be a Genius

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Steve isn't as afraid of the future as everyone thinks he is, yes he is still grieving, but shit the future is cool, and its amazing all of the things that people take for granted</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Not be a Genius

Steve is getting tired of everyone treating him like he couldn’t possible understand the technology of this era. He got lost sometimes, yes, but it wasn’t like automatic doors made him quake in fear. Tony was particularly merciless with his teasing and even the reporters that showed up after missions asked about how. Howard had promised him flying cars for Pete’s sake; if anything, the future had let him down.

He finally snapped when Tony was mocking him for marveling over Netflix, face growing red with anger. “Look, Stark,” Steve snapped, anger clear in his tone, “I spent hours puzzling over HYDRA tech, tearing it apart, and putting it back together. I may not be a genius, may not be able to create a suit out of pieces of scrap metal, but I’m not an idiot either.”

He took a shaky breath before continuing, sounding more frustrated than anything else now. “You think I’m naïve for being impressed by things you take for granted but I’d like to see you go one day without them. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to survive with my list of health problems back when none of these conveniences had even been thought up? We didn’t even have inhalers. I doubt you could last two days in my time so don’t you dare mock me for stumbling occasionally in yours.”


End file.
